


[授翻]Not Once, But Twice BY:crisiskris.

by NataliaX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humiliation, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NataliaX/pseuds/NataliaX
Summary: 西弗勒斯想要摆脱束缚。
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Severus Snape, Severus Snape/Voldemort
Kudos: 18





	[授翻]Not Once, But Twice BY:crisiskris.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not Once, But Twice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14014011) by [crisiskris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crisiskris/pseuds/crisiskris). 



“西弗勒斯·斯内普，我忠实的追随者，”那声音嘶嘶地说。西弗勒斯感到那只枯瘦的手抚摸着他的脸颊，然后落在他的肩上，他开始紧张。“起初我以为你不会再回到我身边了。”

西弗勒斯吸了一口气，我真该割断自己的喉咙，他想。他勉力回答说：“主人，我不愿以你的仆人的身份回归。”一声惊讶的嘶嘶声，他的肩膀上顿时传来一阵剧痛，那只手紧攥着他的肩膀，把他扯起身来。

“不？”伏地魔发出嘶嘶声，他那蛇形的舌头自他口中伸出。“那么，我该杀了你吗？这些人，他们中的任何一个都会为我做这件事。他们会为我做任何事。”他模模糊糊地打量着周围戴着面具的人，他们都拿着魔杖指着魔药大师。

西弗勒斯冷笑道：“是的，他们当然会。但他们都是些废物，而我不是那种盲从的信徒。我厌倦了去伺候一个主人。”伏地魔眯起了眼睛，但什么也没说。“我想提出一个和从前完全不同的建议。”

“是什么？”

“我不再做你的奴隶，伏地魔，也不再做你的间谍。我非常愿意做你的魔药大师。如果有足够的经费，我还能置办实验设施。”他屏住了呼吸。伏地魔笑了起来。他松了一口气。

“啊，西弗勒斯！邓布利多又压缩了他的学校预算？”西弗勒斯微微一笑，而伏地魔大笑起来。“我钦佩你的雄心，斯内普教授。让我们私下讨论一下细节，好吗？带我去房间？”

“当然，”他平静地回答，伸手挽住黑魔王畸形的手臂，离开嫉妒的彼得佩迪鲁的视线范围。“这谈话我期待已久。”

\-------------

卧室的门一关上，伏地魔就粗暴地把他推开了。“好了，西弗勒斯，”他咆哮着。“你玩得未免太开心了。现在开始你的小节目吧。”他靠得更近了，不再像他在其他食死徒面前所表现的那样虚弱。他抓住斯内普的手臂，把男巫压在身上，他那枯瘦的手指在西弗勒斯的长袍上擦伤了皮肤。“但让我们说明白一件事。”西弗勒斯被钉在他身上，他低下头，蛇一般的舌头侵略地掠过斯内普的嘴唇，撕咬着他的嘴，吞咽着他的恐惧。“你永远是我的，西弗勒斯。”他把斯内普往后推，男巫一身凌乱地倒在床上，双眼睁大。一只瘦削的手游走过来抚摸他的嘴唇，抹去他脸上沾满的污血。伏地魔笑了。“脱掉你的长袍。”西弗勒斯犹豫了一下，发现自己正盯着自己魔杖的一端，弄错了什么——不知何时，伏地魔在吻他的时候解除了他的魔杖。“我说脱下你的长袍。”

西弗勒斯的手颤抖着，急忙服从伏地魔的命令，把他的长袍从他身上褪下。他弯下腰，把他的靴子和裤子也脱了下来。他本能地蜷缩着身体，冷空气侵袭着他赤裸的皮肤，他颤抖着。伏地魔对此嗤之以鼻。“我没要你遮掩，让我看着你的身体。”西弗勒斯不情愿地展开身体，平躺下来。“张开你的腿，让我看看你。”他照做了，忍受着如同吞咽下胆汁般的羞耻感，闭上了眼睛。“睁开眼睛。”

“主人，求你了，”他断断续续地说，但他还是睁开了眼睛，望着天花板。伏地魔是无情的。

“主人，求你了，”他模仿道。“是的，‘主人’。你永远都不能与我比肩，西弗勒斯。我会玩你的小游戏-但此时此刻你仍然是我的。你明白吗？”

“是的，主人。”西弗勒斯低声说，他抖得更厉害了。

“看着我”，他看着。伏地魔冷冰冰地笑着，站在床边，目光在魔药大师展示的身体上来回游走。西弗勒斯看着他的时候，一只修长的手伸了下来，爱抚着他的腹部，然后往下游走。他感觉到那只手正轻轻揉捏他的睾丸，能感觉到他的阴茎起了反应，甚至在他的脊背上也产生了一股令人厌恶的震颤。伏地魔的笑容越来越大。“即使你厌恶我，你也想要我。”他愉悦地说。

“是的，主人。”西弗勒斯感到眼泪在他的眼眶里积聚。他试图阻止自己流泪，好像这样他就不会给他的已有的痛苦增加更多的屈辱。但泪水不禁夺眶而出，它们像水蛇一样顺着他的脸颊滑落。伏地魔俯身舔走了泪水。“求你了，主人，仁慈点。”他还没来得及止住眼泪，就乞求道。

“我想我不喜欢你在这时候说话，”伏地魔回答道，他还没来得及抗议，黑魔王就恶意地作弄了他，把变形出的器具粗暴地塞进了那个年轻人的嘴里。“我想我喜欢你无能为力的样子，”接着他用绳子把西弗勒斯绑在床上，让他在他的主人面前打开身体。伏地魔俯下身子，一面啃咬着乳头，一只手还在向西弗勒斯的阴茎用力，现在他正懒洋洋地品尝着西弗勒斯胸口的汗水。魔药大师从口中溢出呻吟。“不，小家伙，”伏地魔低声说道，“你不能这样做。你是一个高强的巫师，但你在这里还缺少一点自控能力。”他向后退开一步，放开西弗勒斯的阴茎，脱掉自己的衣服。他的阴茎骄傲地从畸形的身体中突现出来，柱身又大又硬。随后他带着一个冷酷的微笑，抵在西弗勒斯裸露的穴口前，一下子插了进去。西弗勒斯痛苦地发出惨叫，声音因嘴里的器具而模糊不清。他感到有什么撕裂了，感觉到有什么湿透了，他知道那是血。

伏地魔开始抽插，不断地退出再插入，他呻吟着。“太紧了，不是吗？真是久违了。西弗勒斯，我想知道，在我之后你还有过别的男人吗？我敢打赌你没有。你属于我——哦——你属于我，呃，嗯，是的。”他改变了角度，向上挺进，他的阴茎抵在在西弗勒斯的前列腺上。令他恐惧的是，魔药大师感觉到他体内的热量在积聚，他的阴茎明显地变硬了，伏地魔敏锐地发现了这一点，发出了一种轻柔而欢快的声音。“啊，是的！”伏地魔又一次揉搓西弗勒斯的阴茎，一边无情地狠狠插入西弗勒斯。尽管他的脊柱和腿部感到一阵刺骨的疼痛，西弗勒斯还是发现自己在有节奏地试图迎合黑暗之主的动作。压迫感不断增强，甚至在他的眼泪流下来的时候，它也在不断增加，直到它一下子冲上了顶峰。他尖叫起来，精液喷涌在了伏地魔的手上，溅在了斯内普的肚子上。

过了一会儿，伏地魔的脸扭曲了，最后用力地一顶，把他那肮脏的种子射进了他面前的伤痕累累的身体里。西弗勒斯感觉他正在被灌满，正在被玷污。它们从他受虐的小穴里一直流到了床上。最后一次抽插过后，黑魔王退了出来，仍然微笑着。他爬过床，将两条腿跨过西弗勒斯的脸，命令身下的人张嘴。西弗勒斯惊恐地看着他。“你知道该怎么做。”伏地魔轻轻地斥责道。西弗勒斯在约束范围内尽量仰起头，把软下来的阴茎塞进嘴里，将它舔舐干净。“好孩子。”

黑魔王爬下床，拿起衣服，悠闲地穿上。西弗勒斯躺在那里，脸颊滚烫，臀部和腹部上的精液正在干涸。最后，漫长得好像是过了几个小时后，伏地魔又转向他。“我现在对你很满意，”他宽宏大量地说，但后来他的脸色又变暗了。“但别让我不高兴。如果你这样做了，我将不得不……为你的常规表演召集其他人。你能想象他们看着你现在的样子吗，我骄傲的小男孩？他们暗地里会怎样嘲笑你？我结束时，他们又会怎样使用你？”他笑了，然后轻轻一挥魔杖，西弗勒斯的束缚终于消失了。

“我允许你从这里幻影显形。慢慢来。我得回到我的‘盲从的废物信徒们’那里去。”伏地魔最后笑了一笑，从卧室里走了出来。留下西弗勒斯一个人，摇摇晃晃地清理自己。

\-------------

他幻影显形到禁林的边缘，但西弗勒斯不愿进去。他会知道的。他绝望地想。他会看到我，他会知道。有一小会儿，他产生了一个疯狂的想法，他应该逃跑，从霍格沃兹逃跑，永远不回来，然后这一切就会过去。但他能去哪里？那个黑发男人在凉爽的草地上倒下，他瘦削的胳膊抱着他的胸膛，开始来回摇晃，他的身体颤抖，胃部作呕，眼泪又冒出来了。他能怎么做？他早就应该知道这不会那么容易的。

突然的脚步声使他从冥想中惊起，他跳了起来，挥着他的魔杖。“孩子，我很担心你，”阿不思柔和的声音飘向他，校长在黑暗中出现了。他在西弗勒斯脚边坐下，拍拍旁边的草地。“你为什么不进来？”

犹豫了一会儿，西弗勒斯坐了下来。“阿不思，我——”他开口说话，随即呜咽道。“我——”

“嘘，孩子。你现在安全了，告诉我，发生了什么？”他问道。仁慈的手抚摸着他的头发，他的脸颊，他的嘴唇，抬起了他的头。阿不思的甜蜜的嘴唇贴到他的唇边，舌头在西弗勒斯的嘴唇上扫过。他似乎被拒绝了。西弗勒斯张开嘴，让他的舌头伸进来，感觉舌头在抚摸他，探索着口腔。两只手向下移动，在他的胸前游走，向下，在他的双腿之间停住，在那里，他的阴茎已经在触碰下变硬了。谢天谢地，梅林，他施了治疗咒，在他出现之前他就把自己清理干净了！阿不思的手从他的腿上滑过，抚摸着他小腿的光滑的肌肤，向上掀起他的长袍。冷空气又一次侵袭了他，校长把他的长袍褪到腰间，轻轻地把他放倒。太温柔了。

湿而温暖的口腔包裹着阴茎让他喘息，当他感到阿不思开始给他口交的时候，他的眼睛睁开了。他的舌头沿着西弗勒斯的下身移动。他感到他的腿绷紧了，由衷的快乐在内心盘旋。阿不思将一根灵活的手指从穴口旁探入内壁，当那手指在他的体内触碰到腺体时，他听到了自己发出的呻吟。他不一会儿就高潮了，颤抖着，喘息着，双手疯狂地抓着阿不思的灰发。老人吞下每一滴精液，然后覆上西弗勒斯的身体，俯身再吻他一次。这一次，西弗勒斯更心甘情愿地开口，把自己的舌头伸向对方，在阿不思的嘴里品尝自己的味道。最后，他们分开了，阿不思把他搂在怀里。

“你看到了吗？”他对那个黑发男人低声说。“没什么好怕的，他不能占有你，因为你已经是我的人了。”

西弗勒斯没有回答，只是凝视着黑暗、阴冷的天空。他突然明白是什么让小天狼星布莱克在自己的审判中疯狂大笑；是什么让莱姆斯·卢平在满月时啃咬自己的身体。每个人都被某种东西困住了，每个人都是这样。他意识到，任何精妙或孤注一掷的计划都不能让他最终获得自由。他叹了口气，倚在他的光明之主身上。我什么都不是。他凝视着没有星星的宇宙想，我是被双方拥有的奴隶。不管哪一方赢了，我都不会成为自己的主人。

“一切都好吗，西弗勒斯？”阿不思的声音低沉下来，他觉得与其只用耳朵去听这些话，实则要通过老人的心去理解才能领会更多。他点点头，不相信自己还能开口回答，但阿不思还是紧紧地搂住了这个年轻人，感觉到了他的绝望。“别担心，孩子，”他低声说，“我爱你。”

西弗勒斯因为这些话坐直了一点。爱。阿不思爱他。他觉得胸口有点发紧。西弗勒斯的脸上慢慢绽开了一个微笑，一种强烈的希望——他没有意识到自己可以拥有的希望——在他的心中再次出现。被爱着真的是一件坏事吗？“我爱你，”他平静地回答，并祈祷光明胜利。

END


End file.
